


Our Venice

by bizarreplatinum



Series: To Each Their Own [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarreplatinum/pseuds/bizarreplatinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud had turned them both down for a date at gold saucer, so they realized that, perhaps, they should just go together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Venice

Her skin is illuminated by the cool glow cast through the windows from the array of LEDS several meters below them. The air in the cabin is cool, and the windows of their gondola slightly ajar, just enough to keep them from fogging. The heat coming off of their bodies is palpable at this point, as hairs stand on end and goosebumps raise on the edge of their skin.

A soft hand, carefully manicured, strokes up her thigh, gently teasing there hesitantly, as if asking for permission, before venturing forward to stroke the soft white cotton hidden in the darkness there. She moans softly, unable to stifle it as fingers roll gently, but firmly against the fabric. A digit presses against the slit hidden there, the faintest hint of dampness tangible through the weave, before travelling upwards to firmly roll the nub of clit between it and a thumb.

She lets her head fall backward, but doesn't open her eyes. She doesn't want the illusion of the passion here, the intimacy, the attachment to disappear. They're doing this out of necessity, she thinks, and not because Aerith returns her feelings. Nobody ever does, and if she looks her in the eye she's sure the moment will be gone. She doesn't want this to end just yet.

So she fumbles blindly in the darkness behind her eyelids, reaching shaking hands forward to capture soft plush cheeks between the palms of her hands. (Her calloused hands, she thinks, not soft and smooth like the hand that is increasing pace between her legs) She tilts that face upwards, meeting it halfway, titling her own slightly when their noses crash together. Aerith gives a faint giggle that ghosts over their lips before they touch and it's such a wonderful sound that it makes her knees weak. She thinks for a fleeting moment that if she were to fall forward right now and land right on top of the soft lithe body that's currently pressed so tightly against her that it wouldn't be quite so bad.

The thought doesn't distract her long, there's a tongue testing her bottom lip now and its owner is insistent. She lets it pass, and it curls languidly around her own, teasing it into a passionate dance that sets her insides aflame. She moans weakly as a hand strokes past her cheek to grip a fistful of her hair, the kiss deeper and more fervent now as Aerith seeks to taste every inch of her. The fingers between her legs, slip past the fabric of her underwear to press against her bare folds with an ease that almost seems practiced. 

“Ae-Aerith!” she chokes out, the pleasure acute, every nerve in her lower half singing with arousal. The hand pressed against her sex eases, and pulls back tentatively. She can't help but whine.

“Do you want me to stop?” Aerith asks her softly. 

She allows herself to crack her lids enough to gaze at the face of the woman before her, drinking in the soft features now warped into concern. 

“No,” She says, decidedly, taking Aerith's face in her hands and crashing their lips together once more. “No, no don't stop”

An amused chuckle falls from Aerith's lips as her hand loses its hesitance. A single digit presses bravely between folds of soft velvety skin. The breathless moan that leaves Tifa's mouth has hers turning upwards into a smile. It's the most beautiful sound she's heard all day, the sound of it tickling and warming her, urging her to continue see what other sounds can be brought fourth. 

Every tremble of the body she's pressed against is unmistakable. The movements Tifa makes are so minute that they're all the more telling of the effect she's having on the fighter. The feel of soft warm breasts bouncing softly against her own, confined by their closeness, is acute and thrilling. The urge to touch them is irresistible and, without even the slightest hesitation, she allows herself the privilege of cupping one in the palm on her free hand. Sliding skin-tight fabric up to graze prominent collarbones, now glistened with a heated flush and beginnings of sweat, and maneuvering past a bra, she frees a set of pink, delicate nipples to be rolled firmly between her digits. 

Tifa allows herself to become lost in the sensation. Aerith penetrates her slowly but steadily, powerfully delivering tastes of sweet ecstasy to dance throughout her lower half in tandem with the sensations above. Soft, supple lips gently suckle and nibble at the neck she hadn't realised she'd exposed. Her breasts, sensitive, exposed suddenly to the cool night air, are tugged firmly in tandem with the pulsing of fingers insider of her. 

Desperately she wants to make it last, to burn this feeling into her brain forever. Every thrust, every kiss, every grope and squeeze permanently burned into her body so that can remember what it's like to be loved by someone so completely. The sensations overwhelm her entirely and she feels herself becoming lost in each helpless thrust she makes downwards. The tight feeling of the skirt that's ridden up her body, or her sudden partial nudity – because Aerith is still entirely fully clothed – are all ignored in favour of her need to ride her pleasure out for all it's worth. Even the small hiss at the back of her mind that she should at least try and return the favour is drowned out by her fervour. 

“Tifa... Tifa...” She hears her name crooned soft. Needy pants against the shell of her ear is all she needs to be pushed over the edge. She's sent reeling, crumpling – nearly falling – into the shorter body pressed against her as her climax surges through her, draining her and emptying every feeling she's every felt in her whole life with it as it passes. 

Before she can even come down entirely the ride has ended. The gondola lands firmly in its spot on the dock and she's vaguely aware of Aerith hurried straightening both of their clothing before the attendant unlocks their cabin door. She's not even completely grounded before they're walking hand in hand through the park, back towards the square. Aeriths fingers stroke hers tenderly as they ascend the stairs towards the hotel. It's quite now, late, and all she can hear is Aeriths evenly paced quiet breathing. 

They traverse the halls in complete silence. It seems the rest of their companions have turned in for the night. With the next leg of their journey being the most treacherous yet, Tifa is faintly aware that it will be nice to finally be spending a night resting in a real bed. The door to her room comes into view and while the hand clasped in hers is warm and soft, she regretfully lets it slip from her grasp. She turns on her heel, but never makes it to the door, as she finds herself anchored by her wrist.

Affectionate earthy eyes bare into her back and the hair on the back of her neck pricks coolly as Aerith begins to speak.

“At some point during all of this we became rivals,” Aerith circles around her, relinquishing her wrist to stand before her. A thoughtful finger is placed upon her chin as it's owners head tilts inquisitively.

“But I think we were both fighting over nothing in the end. Don't you think?”  
She nods curtly, because she knows it's true. She knew from the beginning that Cloud hadn't cared for either of them. At least not in the way either of them had wanted, or intended, no matter how they'd each respectively tried. Their futile competition, curt words, stealing chances to be close to him, had ultimately resulted in nothing on either end. After all, the entire reason they'd ended up in the gondola together in the first place was because Cloud had rejected them both when they'd asked and riding alone would have been salt in the wound. 

“I think I realized it long ago, that this rivalry was pointless, and that neither of us were going to win.” An appreciative smile fills the mages face. “But it was fine, I liked it ... competing with you. Since the beginning it's been the only way I've known how to be with you.”

Tifa isn't sure precisely what expression her face wears but judging by the grin that now threatens to consume Aerith's, she supposes that her eyebrows are more than likely grazing her hairline.

“Can we start over?” The flower girl asks, sweetly, as if asking for a favour, a faint hue dusting the apples of her cheeks. “I know what we just did maybe wasn't the best way to patch things up between us, but I've been wanting to get to know the real you for a long time”

The thumb lazily stroking across Tifa's chin falters. 

“I'm sorry, I know this probably seems like it's coming from nowhere at all but I was foolish to ever think anything except that I like you.”

“You don't have anything to be sorry for!” Is all she can blurt her out, her own grip squeezing fiercely against the mages fingers. “It's me who should be sorry...”

She finally permits her gaze to stare straight into those earthy greens.

“I like you too, I...” She wavers, in the back of her mind she's aware that this is the most she's said all damn night and that she's been letting Aerith lead the conversation, and well, everything. Without meaning to, her gaze falls back to the floor “I'm sorry I've been so obtuse”

A giggle follows, a full fledged one this time. Light and airy, and Tifa can't help but think that such an adorable sound absolutely suits the mouth it's leaving. The hand holding hers, moving to intertwine their fingers, tugs her along away from her own room and further down the hallway towards Aerith's. 

“It's fine,” Aerith calls over her shoulder quietly “You can be as obtuse as you like. It's sort of endearing, and,” Their clasped hands press against her lips. “I really don't mind, but I am looking forward to getting to know the real you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different.....
> 
> I made it!! [sighs dramatically] I started this in January, intended to finish it by Vday, got bogged down with... life... and finally managed to post it on the last day of femslash February.  
> I like this ship a little too much and I hate having them fight over Cloud.... but here we are. I'm sure this exact scenario has likely been done several times before, but it wouldn't leave my head. I don't think I actually wrote the kink I was supposed to for this one either but oh well. Smut is smut.


End file.
